The invention relates to a cutter, and more particularly, to a cutter which cuts a material such as photograph into a circular form.
It is frequently desired to cut a photograph into a circular form in order to apply it to a photograph mount or to inlay it into a picture frame or plaque. However, there has been no convenient cutter which is adapted for such use.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for cutting a sheet-like material into a circular form and which is simple in construction and easy to use.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cutter capable of freely varying the size of a circular form into which a sheet-like material is to be cut.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a circular cutter having an easily interchangeable knife.